


1 and...2?

by taylorstwice



Series: The Adventures of Yuri and Yoojung [1]
Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Choi Yena is a very oblivious duck who's whipped for Jo Yuri, Confession, F/F, Fluff, I love Yoojung so much, The bear part will be out soon, Yuri's got a twin, humor? I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorstwice/pseuds/taylorstwice
Summary: Yena finally get the guts and fly to Yuri's hometown to confess.
Relationships: Choi Yena/Jo Yuri
Series: The Adventures of Yuri and Yoojung [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941616
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1 and...2?

Yena looked around nervously, clutching the strap of her bag as she walked towards the big mansion with brown gates, Jo written on both sides. Yena stopped, trying to gather her courage before she knocked, but before she could lift her shaking fist, a deep voice rattled her.

 **"Who is it?''** A man's voice asked.

 **"Uh, I'm C-Choi Yena. A friend of Yuri's."** Yena cursed in her head after she stuttered.

The voice didn't answer, but the gates jerked and opened. Yena walked in and looked around, amazed with the big front yard full of flowers and plants and a pathway leading towards the house.

She shook the anxiety out of her body, then knocked on the door. Yuri opened the door, with brown hair, its tips colored purple. Yena's breath stopped in her throat and she swear she forgot how to breath. Yuri stood before her, gorgeous and hot as ever, wearing a very short dark halter dress that ends just above her thighs. She heard a cough and she looked up, seeing Yuri smirking at her. **"H-Hi Yuri."**

 **"Can I come in? I really need to tell you something."** Yena actually didn't know how she got there. All she can remember was the talk she had with Chaeyeon over the phone about her feelings for Yuri, her taking Chaeyeon's advice and then she was on the bus to Busan to go see Yuri and now she's here.

In Yuri's house.

Where Yuri grew up.

Where Yuri built herself.

Where Yuri spent almost all her life.

 **"You coming?"** Yuri's voice rang, breaking her out of her thoughts. The younger girl was already seated on the couch not far from the door, a grin etched on her face. Yena took light small steps, afraid that if she walked fast enough, the ground would eat her and she would wake up back in Seoul, in her apartment.

Yena sat on the same couch Yuri was sitting, not too near but not too far from the younger girl. She fiddled with her fingers as Yuri stared at her, waiting for the duck to speak up.

 **"I really don't know how I got here, I just...a friend of mine face me an advice and I wanted to follow it."** Yena swallowed nervously, her nerves were completely shot.

 **"Advice about what?"** Yuri asked innocently, looking completely oblivious from the other side of the couch.

 **"Something...uh...that concerns me...and you."** Yuri only lifted her eyebrows.

 **"C-Can we take a walk? I think I would really feel better if we're somewhere else and honestly? I'm really nervous and I don't want to puke all over your very gorgeous floor. Or couch."** Yuri nodded, standing up and walking towards the door with Yena in tow. **''l'm thinking of the lake not too far from here. Come."** Yuri walked with Yena beside her, keeping her eyes on the road ahead while waiting for Yena to speak up. She wouldn't force the older girl to talk, even if she was curious that the topic of their conversation would be about Yena...and her.

Yena wanted to speak, she wanted to finish whatever trouble she put herself into when she got in that bus. But Yuri's here. And Yuri's not just anybody. Yuri's...Yuri. She's the first ever IZ*ONE member that cared for Yena besides from Chaeyeon. She's THE girl with light brown eyes, she's THE girl who showed Yena what it feels like to be able to finally show your true self, heck she's _THE_ girl who threw herself on a bear and ran all the way to the next town with the bear chasing her just to save her overbearing member from being eaten of said bear while hanging on a branch of a tree. Yuri's _THE_ girl for her.

 **"All those years of being in a girl group, I thought that the problem why I wasn't in a relationship was because I was too picky to be in a relationship. I thought that I wanted someone who would make my parents smile at me and tell me that I picked the right one. I found out that I was wrong. I was so wrong all along."** Yena exhaled deeply, putting all her courage in whatever sense that was left of her and she grabbed Yuri's hand.

**"I realized that I was waiting for someone. Sure, I met a lot to cute boys and girls in the industry, heck I even met IU and Chungha, but none of them, as cliche as this sounds, sparked something in me, not like you did. Something really changed when you came along."**

They finally reached the lake, and Yena had to stop and just take in the beauty that was in front of her but she knows nothing would compare to the beauty that was Jo Yuri.

Yuri pulled her towards the direction of a big rock, and she flawlessly climbed it with ease, holding her hand out for Yena to use and climb.

 **"Yuri comes here to stop and breathe when things in the house gets a little...too much."** Yuri said as she looked at the calm lake. **"Nothing really settled down when you've got 4 siblings, with you being the youngest."**

Yena let out a quiet chuckle. **''But I gotta ask, why are you speaking in third person though?"**

Yuri shoved Yena lightly, mindful that the duck could fall if she pushed her hard. **''Give me a break."**

 **"Being the most brilliant out of the four, wow that sounds too cocky, Yuri sometimes get pressured, mostly she gets it from Mom and Dad because they think she's a prodigy that would help them cure the world. She'd escape the house through her bedroom window and so she would sit here, with one of her siblings and just tell them how she wishes she wasn't who she was. That she wasn't smart. That she wasn't good at math and science. And so she talks to forget and mostly,"** Yuri turned to Yena, a smile gracing her face. **"Yuri talks about a certain duck. A duck who's special to her. Who she wishes that would return her feelings."**

Yena nearly choked on nothing. Yuri likes her back?

She didn't mind how Yuri confessed to her, even though she found it weird that Yuri talks in third person's point ofview. At least she knows.

Yuri liked her back.

 **"D-Did we just confess that we both like each other?''**  
Yuri smiled and shrugged.

**"Come on. Let's go back and have dinner."**

Yuri jumped off of the rock, and Yena had to keep her hand on her jaw to keep it from falling off.

**"Babe, you coming?"**

Yena kept her hands on both side of her, the feeling of hearing Yuri calling her babe was making her dizzy. She couldn't fall down and die. Not when she just learned that the person she's been pining on for 4 years felt the same way towards her. Hell no.

Yena and Yuri walked all the way to Yuri's house with their hands intertwined, Yuri telling Yena stories about herself when she was a kid, still in third person.

When they finally reached Yuri's gate, Yena stopped Yuri and held the younger girl's hands, staring right at Yuri's eyes. **"Can I kiss you?"** Yuri smiled and lifted her hand to caress Yena's cheek. **"You can babe, but first we have to get inside because I need to get my mint."**

Yena giggled but nonetheless pulled Yuri by her neck and smashed her lips with hers.

Yuri took a little moment before kissing back, and Yena kind of...felt off. Something was kind of wrong. With the kiss. With the feeling. Not like she had kissed Yuri before, no. lt just felt wrong.

Yuri pulled back as if she had read Yena's mind and smiled. She pulled Yena inside and left her waiting on the couch. **"I need to get something."**

Yena stayed seated on the couch, her mind swirling with thoughts. SHE HAD FINALLY KISSED THE GIRL OF HER DREAMS. SHE KISSED JO YURI. But how come it didn't feel like it should be? Exhilarating? Exciting?

The sound of footsteps pulled her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see Yuri with her normal brunette hair, and in different clothes. Was she wearing a wig earlier? It looked real though.

**"Hi Yena unnie. When Yoojung unnie told me I had a visitor I didn't actually thought it would be you. What's up?"**

_Yoojung? Who's Yoojung?_

**"Who's Yoojung?''** Yena fearfully asked.

 **"My twin sister. She told me she met you."** Yena's life flashed before her.

That explained the babes. She was kind of wondering why the Yuri she went to the lake with didn't even say her name once. And the third person talking.

Yena's face turned white. She was with Yuri's twin sister. She held hands with Yuri's twin sister.

She told her feelings to Yuri's twin sister.

Yena wanted to die.

She kissed Yuri's twin sister.

That was why she was hesitant to kiss back.

The person she was kissing that time wasn't Yuri.

 **"Yena unnie?"** Yena didn't notice that in the span of her thinking time, Yuri maneuvered her way towards the duck and was now sitting beside her.

**"Are you okay?"**

Yena turned and stared at Yuri, and then she pulled the girl towards her by her neck and kissed her.

And now she felt it. The feeling of floating. The feeling of being excited. The feeling of kissing someone you truly love.

Yuri was undoubtedly kissing back, she had been waiting for this. Her hands travelled to Yena's waist and pulled the duck towards her closer.

Yena pulled back after minutes of making out with the younger girl.

 **"Now that's more like it."** Yena said.

**"What?"**

**"I might have mistaken you for your twin sister, in my defence, I didn't know you had a twin sister. I might have told her my kept feelings for you all these years. I might have held hands with her."**

It was Yuri's time to hold her jaw to keep it from falling off. **"You have feelings for me?''**

Yena nodded sheepishly. **"And I might have kissed her?''**

**"WHAT?! YOOJUNG UNNIE!''**


End file.
